Sales Gosses !
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Crosssover Silmarillion / Harry Potter. Et si les personnages de Tolkien étaient des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ? Entrez dans le château, et voyez vous-mêmes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien (hormis quelques OC), l'univers à Rowling.**

**Note : les termes désignant les peuples elfiques deviennent des noms de famille. Par exemple, le nom de famille d'Indis est Vanyar. J'espère que cette particularité ne vous choquera pas trop. Il est possible qu'un ou deux liens familiaux soient oubliés ou modifiés, à cause des problèmes que posent l'âge des personnages dans l'histoire originale, mais je fais ce que je peux. Il peut y avoir aussi des personnages du **_**Hobbit**_** et du **_**Seigneur des Anneaux**_**. Tous les personnages (légèrement OOC) sont bien sûr humains, même les créatures, comme les Balrogs.**

**L'histoire sera en deux parties : la génération de Fëanor, et celle de Maedhros. Il y en aura peut-être une troisième, sur Maeglin, Idril… Mais ça dépendra de mon inspiration.**

**Enfin, un énoooorme merci à sacrok, qui a pris le temps de me corriger. Sans elle, vous auriez eu un chapitre truffé de fautes et d'incohérences plus débiles les unes que les autres. Et là, je m'incline devant sa patience et son sang-froid.**

Préfets et prises de tête

_2073_

Soixante-quinze années s'étaient écoulées après la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Depuis, l'Angleterre avait vécu dans une paix relative, sans mage noir notable pour alarmer la communauté magique. Pourtant, depuis un an maintenant, un certain Morgoth Bauglir commençait à faire parler de lui. Ce mystérieux sorcier viendrait -paraît-il- du Nord. On n'en savait que très peu sur lui, et pourtant il semblait lié à de sinistres affaires de meurtres, de vols, de menaces et d'enlèvements.

Assis à son bureau, Manwë Súlimo, directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, réfléchissait. L'arrivée de cette nouvelle menace l'inquiétait, et pourtant il lui semblait avoir déjà rencontré ce Bauglir. Seulement, il ne savait plus où, ni quand. Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Tournant la tête, il vit que Thorondor, son hibou, tapait le carreau à coups de bec, sûrement pour lui apporter la réponse du Ministre de la Magie, Eru Ilúvatar. Manwë ouvrit au hibou qui se posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil et tendit la patte avec laquelle il portait la lettre. Son maître lui donna une friandise, gratouilla sa tête couverte de plumes brun-dorées et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le contenu ne le surprit qu'à peine : il fallait mettre en place des protections supplémentaires autour de l'école.

Il s'apprêtait à rédiger une réponse lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux longs aussi blonds que la courte barbe qui grignotait son visage au teint hâlé. Le nouveau venu, de haute taille, semblait fait pour la lutte.

-Ah, Mr Astaldo. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Tulkas Astaldo, vingt-cinq ans, était un sorcier jovial en toutes situations. Son corps de colosse impressionnait ses interlocuteurs, mais sa bonne humeur dissipait vite les malaises. Il avait entamé une carrière d'Auror, mais à cause de la nouvelle menace venue du Nord, le Ministre l'avait recommandé à Manwë comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tulkas était donc l'une des nouvelles protections de l'école. D'après Ilúvatar, et le chef du Bureau des Aurors, c'était un homme très pédagogue, patient, efficace et digne de confiance. Le directeur lui avait demandé de venir afin de se faire une idée personnelle du futur enseignant. Et il n'en fut pas déçu : Tulkas était tout à fait qualifié pour cette charge.

Une fois le colosse blond parti, Manwë put enfin rédiger sa réponse (dans laquelle il mit ses impressions positives sur le nouvel enseignant) et envoya Thorondor la porter à Londres, puis il se dit qu'il faudrait quand même songer à choisir les huit Préfets et les deux Préfets-en-Chef pour l'année scolaire suivante. Les Préfets étaient nommés à partir de la cinquième année. Leur tâche consistait à veiller au respect du règlement, et à accompagner les élèves de première année dans leurs dortoirs le jour de la rentrée. Il y en avait deux par Maison : un garçon et une fille. Les Préfets-en-Chef étaient deux (là aussi, un garçon et une fille) et nommés en septième et dernière année. Seulement, il n'était pas nécessaire d'être Préfet pour être Préfet-en-Chef. Mais un Préfet avait plus de chances d'être désigné.

Saisissant deux parchemins listant les futurs élèves de cinquième et de septième année, il commença d'abord par les Gryffondor. Lui-même avait cumulé ces deux titres lorsqu'il appartenait à la maison des Rouge et Or. Le directeur sourit en repensant à ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Mais il les chassa bien vite. Les insignes ne se distribueraient pas tous seuls.

Il commença par la liste des élèves finissant leur quatrième année. A Gryffondor, deux attirèrent son attention : Fingolfin Noldor et Lúthien Teleri. A Poufsouffle : Rían Bëor et Huor Thalion. A Serdaigle : Uinen Wasser et Ossë Thunder. Et à Serpentard : Blake Thuringwethil et Lungorthin Valaraukar. Une fois ceci fait, il regarda la liste des élèves entrant bientôt en septième année.

Nommer les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'avéra plus difficile. Pour commencer, Manwë hésitait à choisir Glorfindel Gold (parmi les Gryffondor), même si le jeune homme n'était pas Préfet. Mais en réfléchissant bien, il aurait plus sa place en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ses compétences de Gardien entraient en ligne de compte.

Une fois la parenthèse mentale sur le Quidditch fermée, Manwë repéra le nom d'une jeune fille de la même Maison : Morwen Bëor. Il avait eu de bons retours sur cette dernière : travailleuses, respectueuse du règlement, sérieuse en cours. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir sa place à Serdaigle, mais le Choixpeau magique a toujours raison. Oui, Morwen était un très bon choix. Le directeur regarda ensuite les listes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, mais aucun garçon ne lui paraissait apte à être l'homologue de la jeune fille. C'est en parcourant la liste des Serpentard qu'il vit deux noms, respectivement celui de l'actuel Préfet (et seul ancien de l'année précédente, les autres ayant fini leur scolarité) et celui d'un autre élève : Fëanor Noldor et Sauron Gorthaur.

Manwë reposa le parchemin et se massa les tempes. Sauron était un élève brillant, poli, intelligent et responsable. Cependant, d'après ce que le directeur savait, le jeune homme mettait mal à l'aise ses camarades. Quant à Fëanor, il avait ce que Nienna Fëanturi, professeur d'Arithmancie, avait qualifié -en pleurant tellement elle était à bout- de «caractère de merde». Et le reste de l'équipe pédagogique ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Même Aulë Mahal, qui enseignait les Arts et la musique magiques, n'avait pu défendre son élève préféré. Néanmoins, il serait injuste de le destituer de son titre de Préfet pour l'empêcher de devenir Préfet-en-Chef. Manwë n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de le nommer.

-Je sens que l'année scolaire sera longue, soupira le directeur.

Thorondor hulula comme pour acquiescer.

_30 juillet, manoir Formenos_

Le petit-déjeuner du dimanche était toujours un vrai spectacle dans la famille Noldor. Mais quand on élevait cinq adolescents, il ne fallait pas s'étonner. Seulement, les disputes prenaient de telles proportions que des fois, les parents hésitaient à ligoter et bâillonner leur progéniture. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas un phénomène récent. En fait, cela remontait à la période où Fëanor était âgé de quatre ans, et Fingolfin et Findis, deux ans. En gros, depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de comprendre que non, jeter de la purée avec sa cuiller ne plaisait pas aux parents. Treize années s'étaient écoulées, et les deux autres enfants nés après avaient suivi leurs aînés dans le projet de rendre chèvres Finwë et Indis.

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait pour l'instant que les deux plus jeunes de levés, Finarfin, treize ans, et Irimë, quatorze ans. Le premier avait des cheveux d'or pâle toujours peignés à la manière «petit garçon sage» qui faisait craquer sa mère. Alors que tout le reste de la fratrie regardait le monde avec des yeux gris, les siens étaient bleu ciel et innocents. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : le benjamin pouvait être un vrai petit démon (ce qui restait extrêmement rare). Quant à Irimë, elle avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père. Ses boucles longues jusqu'au milieu du dos cascadaient librement, irisées de bleu. Elle ne le savait pas encore, à cause de son manque de confiance en elle, mais son charme naissant avait attiré l'attention de deux ou trois garçons assis derrière elle en Métamorphose.

Un silence relatif régnait, et la belle Indis remercia Merlin que les deux derniers de ses enfants soient aussi les plus calmes. Fingolfin, quinze ans, et sa jumelle Findis arrivèrent ensuite, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand on les voyait, il était difficile de deviner un tel lien de parenté : la jeune fille ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère, ses ondulations dorées contrastant avec le noir des piques que Fingolfin se faisait au gel tous les matins avec application. Leur seul trait physique commun était la couleur des yeux. Les discussions commencèrent, mais pas encore de quoi s'alarmer. Néanmoins, Indis sentit que ça n'allait pas durer.

Une vingtaine de minutes après les jumeaux, Fëanor, dix-sept ans, arriva en dernier. Il était incontestablement le plus beau des trois garçons. Contrairement à ses frères, il laissait sa chevelure d'un noir d'encre pousser un peu, ce qui donnait de légères boucles de longueur inégales, pouvant aller jusqu'au menton. Et ce côté rebelle de son physique déjà avantageux en avait fait craquer plus d'une. Hélas, dans ses yeux gris métallisé, il n'y avait aucune chaleur, mais une flamme froide et agressive qui vous pétrifiait sur place.

Indis, en voyant son beau-fils, craignit le pire. Mais pour une fois, sa prière fut entendue, car deux hiboux tapèrent du bec à la fenêtre. La belle blonde ouvrit et les deux rapaces se posèrent sur la table. Prudemment, Irimë retira son bol de céréales. Fëanor prit les lettres que tenaient les hiboux, et ceux-ci s'envolèrent. Il y avait cinq enveloppes, une pour chaque enfant. Tous ouvrirent celle qui leur était destinée, et un cri de joie se fit entendre.

-Maman, s'exclama Fingolfin, je suis Préfet de Gryffondor !

Indis le félicita, tout comme Findis. Leur père, Finwë, vint à ce moment et exprima sa fierté pour son fils. Fëanor, quant à lui, eut un sourire que Finarfin trouva effrayant. En effet, le Serpentard annonça calmement à son père qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef. Finwë le félicita, mais Fingolfin pâlit à vue d'œil. Il avait oublié que son demi-frère était Préfet avant. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire cruel, signifiant «je vais te faire vivre l'enfer cette année».

Un malaise s'était installé dans la cuisine. Les tensions, ravivées. En effet, lorsque les cinq adolescents vivant sous le même toit étaient répartis dans les quatre Maisons, ça pouvait faire des étincelles. Surtout lorsque l'aîné, l'irascible Fëanor, était à Serpentard, et que son cadet Fingolfin était à Gryffondor. Combien de fois avait-on dû les séparer, en quatre ans de scolarité commune ? Fort heureusement, les trois autres enfants ne posaient pas de problèmes en eux-mêmes. Findis et Finarfin étaient à Poufsouffle, et Irimë à Serdaigle. Mais si les deux filles et le benjamin n'étaient presque jamais la source des conflits, ils se mêlaient avec plaisir aux disputes entre leurs deux aînés. Findis se rangeait toujours du côté de son jumeau, Irimë tentait de calmer Fëanor, et le doux Finarfin, soit il comptait les points, soit il s'interposait. Mais depuis le jour où Fëanor lui donna le coup de poing destiné à Fingolfin, le jeune Poufsouffle avait abandonné la deuxième option.

Fëanor était le fils de Finwë et de sa première épouse, Miriel Serindë. Mais sa mère mourut en le mettant au monde. L'hiver 2055 fut terrible, non pas en terme de froid, mais parce qu'une étrange épidémie s'était propagée. Miriel avait contracté le virus, ce qui causa sa mort. Par miracle, son nouveau-né avait survécu, mais ça s'était joué à peu de choses. Un an plus tard, Finwë épousa Indis Vanyar. Les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante chez les sorciers, et celui-ci en était un, en quelque sorte. Fëanor n'avait jamais aimé Indis, qui pourtant faisait de nombreux efforts.

-Et si nous allions au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tout ça, suggéra Finwë afin de dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé.

Les cinq adolescents se levèrent et partirent s'habiller. Finwë vit alors que sa femme gardait les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'espère ne pas recevoir de lettres de Poudlard cette année, répondit Indis. Mais je sens que ça va vite dégénérer. Essaie de discuter avec Fëanor, il n'y a que toi qu'il veuille bien écouter.

-J'essaierai, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec lui ces derniers temps.

Avant de partir, Fëanor jeta un dernier coup d'œil à une photo posée sur son bureau. Elle représentait une jeune fille de seize ans, aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux gris sombre. Sur sa robe noire était brodé l'écusson de Serdaigle. Nerdanel Weasley était bien la seule, à Poudlard, qui pouvait accomplir l'exploit de calmer les pulsions colériques de son petit ami, le fils aîné de Finwë. Rien que pour ça, elle aurait mérité une médaille à son nom dans la Salle des Trophées, pour service rendu à l'école.

Il a été dit plus haut que les petits-déjeuners étaient sujets à de nombreux problèmes chez les Noldor. En fait, les repas matinaux restaient calmes, posés et sereins comparés aux rares sorties en famille. Mais peu importe les situations, le schéma restait le même : Fëanor contre les jumeaux (ou seulement Fingolfin), les deux plus jeunes tentant de calmer les choses ou fuyant à l'autre bout de la pièce (ou de la rue) lorsque ça prenait de trop grandes proportions. Mais les parents avaient trouvé une solution : faire deux groupes. Ainsi, Indis partait avec ses filles et Finwë avec ses fils.

C'est chez l'apothicaire que Fingolfin rencontra Anairë Potter, une quatrième année qui, comme lui, était à Gryffondor. Il délaissa son père et ses frères pour venir la rejoindre.

-Salut, Finn, dit-elle en souriant. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui, et toi ?

«Idiot, se dit le jeune garçon, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire ?». Il reprit contenance, chose difficile quand on croisait le regard vert malachite de la jeune fille.

-Enfin, corrigea Fingolfin, de bonnes vacances si on considère que je suis encore en vie.

-Ah, souffla Anairë en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Bref, rien de spécial. Et toi, que fais-tu de beau ?

-Je suis chez mes grands-parents pour deux semaines.

D'un signe de la tête, elle montra un couple de sorciers âgés de près de soixante-dix ans, James Sirius Potter et son épouse, hésitant entre deux fioles aux contenus de la même couleur fuchsia.

Pendant ce temps, Fëanor réapprovisionnait son stock de foies de chauve-souris, car lesdits organes disparaissaient rapidement de la boîte du jeune homme. En effet, il s'était spécialisé dans la potion d'Enflure, qu'il était trop fier de réussir avec une telle perfection sans vouloir la partager. Un jour, Findis eut à peine le temps de trouver que son jus de citrouille avait un drôle de goût qu'elle gonfla de manière alarmante. Fëanor rit tellement ce jour-là qu'il s'était sûrement forgé des abdos en acier. La mère de la jeune fille avait bien sûr réparé les dégâts, mais jamais le coupable ne s'était dénoncé.

Enfin, Finarfin, aidé de son père, choisissait de nouvelles fioles, les siennes ayant explosé lors d'un cours de Potions particulièrement difficile, en fin d'année. Mais le jeune garçon ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux fioles, car un autre sujet lui trottait dans la tête : il voulait un balai.

-Ecoute, soupira Finwë, tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, et tu n'es pas sûr de te présenter pour les sélections. Je refuse d'acheter un balai pour rien. Peut-être l'année prochaine.

Finarfin bouda jusqu'à ce que lui, son père et ses frères sortent de la boutique. Au même moment, Indis et ses filles sortaient de la librairie Fleury et Bott. Les affaires scolaires étant achetées, les parents autorisèrent leurs enfants à se promener pendant qu'eux iraient boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Findis et Irimë filèrent à la boutique de Mme Guipure pour s'acheter de nouvelles robes, Fingolfin et Finarfin se payèrent des glaces, et Fëanor s'engouffra dans la mystérieuse et malfamée Allée des Embrumes.

**Hum, hum, voilà… **

**Une petite mise au point s'impose, à propos de Nerdanel et de Mahtan. C'est vrai, c'est un peu facile d'en faire des Weasley à cause des cheveux roux, même si ça les ancre dans l'univers de Rowling. Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de leur rousseur que je les ai intégrés à cette famille, mais aussi à cause des fils de Nerdanel et Fëanor. Tous les sept me font penser aux Weasley, avec des parallèles plus ou moins tordus (ce qui n'est pas logique en soi) : Maedhros / Bill (statut d'aîné, mutilations, et classe indiscutable), Maglor / Charlie (deuxième né, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée, c'est par élimination), Celegorm / Ginny (il est le seul blond, elle est la seule fille, donc ils sont «à part»), Caranthir / Ron (sale caractère), Curufin / Percy (sale caractère aussi, mais en plus, investissement dans le travail. Curufin est celui à qui Fëanor a le plus transmis son savoir), Amrod et Amras / Fred et George (j'ai vraiment besoin de développer ?). Donc voilà, après ces comparaisons totalement bancales, j'espère avoir bien expliqué ce choix.**

**Autre chose : Valaraukar est l'autre nom des Balrogs. Mais si j'ai choisi le premier, c'est parce que les sonorités me paraissent plus agressives et dures que pour le deuxième.**

**Si vous avez des questions sur mes choix de répartition, que ce soit pour les élèves ou les professeurs, ou sur tout autre point de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas, je vous détaillerai tout ça avec plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien (hormis quelques OC), l'univers à Rowling.**

**Même si l'intrigue tournera principalement autour des Noldor (Fëanor et Maedhros en tête), d'autres personnages auront leur part dans la narration.**

**De gros bisous de remerciement à sacrok, pour ses corrections et commentaires très éclairants !**

Traumatisme d'enfance

Arachne Spiderwick entrait en première année. La gamine était impatiente d'aller à Poudlard, après avoir écouté très attentivement ses parents et sa sœur Ungoliant maintenant en quatrième année lui en parler. Mais en montant dans le train rouge vif, elle eut une appréhension. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et si le Choixpeau l'envoyait à Poufsouffle, honte suprême pour les Spiderwick, vieille famille de Sang-Pur placée à Serpentard depuis au moins six siècles ? Rongeant ses ongles déjà courts, l'enfant laissait aller son regard brun et angoissé vers les paysages défilant à toute allure.

Sa peur ne faiblit pas lorsqu'avec les autres élèves de première année, elle dut traverser le lac à bord d'une barque. L'accueil d'Oromë Tauron, directeur adjoint et de Gryffondor, ne la rassura pas, et même le plafond de la Grande Salle qui imitait le ciel nocturne ne parvint pas à la distraire. Elle écouta à peine la chanson du Choixpeau magique mais applaudit machinalement. Puis Tauron appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique, et un à un ils se coiffèrent du Choixpeau. Celui-ci passait un temps plus ou moins long à se décider, puis les envoyait dans la Maison appropriée. Lorsqu'enfin vint le tour d'Arachne, la concernée déglutit et s'assit sur le tabouret. Tauron posa le Choixpeau sur les cheveux filasses de la première année.

Elle entendit une petite voix réfléchissant sur les possibilités, et pensa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait «pas Gryffondor, pas Poufsouffle». Et enfin, le Choixpeau fit son choix :

-SERPENTARD !

La table des Vert et Argent applaudit, et Arachne vint s'y asseoir, soulagée. Lorsqu'enfin la Répartition fut terminée, Manwë se leva pour faire son habituel discours. Vêtu d'une robe bleue, les cheveux ocre coupés aux épaules, il dégageait une majesté que tous les élèves respectaient.

-Bienvenue aux élèves de première année, et bon retour à Poudlard pour les anciens. Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Tulkas Astaldo.

Il y eut des applaudissements auxquels Tulkas répondit par un grand sourire. En revanche, Manwë avait perdu le sien lorsqu'il reprit son discours.

-Sachez que désormais, de nouveaux dispositifs ont été mis en place pour renforcer la sécurité de l'école. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de ce mage noir du nom de Morgoth Bauglir. Le Ministère n'a voulu prendre aucun risque. Nous comptons sur vous tous pour respecter les règles qui assurent votre sécurité dans le château. Mais maintenant, pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, bon appétit à tous !

Et des plats appétissants apparurent sur les tables. Mais le discours du directeur resta présent dans les esprits. La dernière fois que le Ministère avait pris une telle décision, Voldemort était de retour. Ce Bauglir pouvait-il égaler le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

A la table des Gryffondor, Anairë eut une pensée pour son arrière-grand-père, Harry Potter. C'est là qu'elle prit conscience de la peur que les élèves avaient dû ressentir un an avant la mort de Dumbledore. Dans sa tête, les pires scénarios défilèrent, lui coupant l'appétit.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Fingolfin en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ?

La réponse de la jeune fille sembla affecter Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de la Maison Gryffondor. En effet, à chaque repas de début d'année, il regardait tristement les plats, regrettant le temps où il était encore vivant, et non pas un ectoplasme ridiculisé parce que sa tête n'était attachée à son cou que par un peu de peau. Les bourreaux étaient vraiment des sagouins. Mais si certains riaient à ses dépens, cette particularité faisait toujours son petit effet aux plus jeunes qu'il aimait faire sursauter.

-Je bénis cette année ! déclara Mablung Heavyhand avec un soupire de contentement.

Mablung était un élève de sixième année, Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Si sur le terrain il se donnait à fond, il était en revanche très timide dans la vie de tous les jours. Ses courts cheveux châtains mettaient souvent en valeur ses joues rougissantes, et ses yeux verts lui donnaient un air vraiment adorable.

-Et pourquoi ? interrogea Ecthelion Fountain.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon de septième année, Attrapeur de l'équipe. Ses cheveux corbeaux et raides atteignaient ses épaules, et quelques mèches noires retombaient au-dessus de ses yeux azur. Depuis toujours, il était le meilleur ami de Glorfindel.

-Parce que le 1er septembre est un vendredi ! Demain, c'est le weekend, donc pas cours.

-Tu ne feras pas la même déclaration l'année prochaine, répondit sombrement Glorfindel.

Il était rare de voir ce beau blond avoir l'air si déprimé. Ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il était joyeux, amical, mais aussi têtu comme une mule et impulsif. Il n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sous le Poudlard Express si ça pouvait sauver quelqu'un.

-Ah non ? reprit Mablung intrigué.

-Non, tu la maudiras. Ce sera celle des ASPIC. Foutus examens.

-D'ailleurs, cette année, c'est pour nous, ajouta Morwen Bëor d'un ton neutre en arrangeant une mèche noire et bouclée derrière son oreille.

Les yeux bleus comme des glaçons, et le visage en général, de la Préfète-en-Chef étaient toujours sérieux, n'exprimant aucun sentiment, mais parfois, on pouvait y lire une certaine douceur.

-Tu as le don de remonter le moral aux gens, soupira Glorfindel.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Fingolfin et Lúthien Teleri guidèrent les nouveaux élèves vers la tour de Gryffondor. Morwen aurait voulu s'en charger, mais ils lui assurèrent qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe au tableau de la Grosse Dame, reconnaissable à sa robe de satin rose, et la toile pivota, révélant l'entrée de la salle commune.

Fëanor, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, dut également guider les élèves de première année vers les cachots. Non, ce n'était pas pour les torturer (même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Ce qu'il _haïssait_ les enfants !), mais parce qu'après tout, la salle commune de Serpentard s'y trouvait. Pour être plus précis, les dortoirs étaient sous le lac, et des fois, à travers les vitres rendues indestructibles par la magie, les élèves pouvaient voir des poissons, des sirènes, ou carrément le calamar géant qui y vivaient. Fëanor présenta rapidement la Maison Serpentard, ses principes, sa relation avec les trois autres, puis indiqua où se trouvaient les dortoirs des filles et ceux des garçons. Lorsqu'il vit les deux nouveaux Préfets, Lungorthin Valaraukar et Blake Thuringwethil, il leur conseilla de bien observer comment il agissait dans ses fonctions afin d'en prendre de la graine, puis il partit se coucher sans saluer personne.

Comme Mablung l'avait joyeusement précisé, le lendemain fut un samedi. Et ça, aucun élève ne s'en plaignit. Ce matin-là, Fëanor et Nerdanel s'étaient levés tôt. Après avoir rapidement pris leur petit-déjeuner, ils marchèrent silencieusement au bord du lac. Le jeune homme avait son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa petite amie qui entourait la taille de ce dernier avec son bras droit. Certes, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, mais ces moments rien qu'entre eux restaient rares. Nerdanel brisa le silence :

-Mon père m'a donné des nouvelles de la guilde.

Mahtan Weasley dirigeait une guilde de mages (parmi eux, Aulë Mahal, le professeur des Arts et musique magiques) et de gobelins versés dans cet art, et dont Fëanor voulait faire partie. Un an plus tôt, il y avait rencontré la fille de Mahtan, Nerdanel, qui était aussi intéressée que lui à ce sujet. Malheureusement, à cause de leur jeune âge, les deux adolescents se virent refuser une telle place. Les mages de la guilde leur avaient néanmoins conseillé de revenir une fois leur majorité passée, car leur potentiel était très développé pour leur âge. Ainsi, Fëanor et Nerdanel étudiaient ensemble, harcelant Rúmil Brooks, le bibliothécaire, pour consulter les livres de la Réserve, ce qui leur permettrait d'obtenir un niveau conséquent de connaissances et de savoir-faire. En tout cas, l'information de Nerdanel l'avait agréablement surpris.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu es majeur, donc admissible. Mais malgré ton statut, tu restes quand même très jeune, tu n'as pas fini tes études, et il y a beaucoup de vieux sorciers fiers et méprisants dans cette assemblée.

-Je vois le genre : «c'était mieux avant», «la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est pitoyable, inculte et imbécile»…

-Ahahah, c'est tout à fait ça. Mais plus sérieusement, si tu veux qu'ils s'intéressent à ton cas, tu dois faire tes preuves.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as trois épreuves : une production, un écrit et un oral.

-C'est très scolaire comme concept.

-C'est Mahal qui a proposé cette règle.

-Tout s'explique. Y a-t-il des paramètres à respecter ? Sur le type de production, par exemple ?

-Oui, chaque candidat a un «thème» personnel. Ton travail devra porter sur la lumière.

-Et toi ? Tu connais ton thème ?

-Oui : les golems. Mais je vais devoir attendre un an avant de m'y attaquer officiellement. Aucune aide n'est tolérée, évidemment, mais même si c'est inutile de le préciser dans ton cas, mon père a quand même tenu à ce qu'on te le rappelle. Tu recevras une lettre d'ici quelques jours pour te confirmer tout ça. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, car je n'étais pas censée être au courant.

-Petite rebelle !

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de continuer leur promenade. Mais bientôt, il commença à pleuvoir, alors les deux amoureux se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque et s'assirent à une table libre. Fëanor prit un grimoire sur les propriétés avancées des pierres et des métaux, et Nerdanel en choisit un sur les courants artistiques du XIXème siècle.

_Deux jours plus tard_

En se réveillant ce lundi 4 septembre, Finarfin mit du temps à se rappeler que c'était son premier jour de cours de l'année. Tout en s'étirant, il bâilla bruyamment et se leva pour mettre son uniforme. Il l'aimait bien, car comme le lui avait fait remarquer Findis, la doublure de leur robe noire rappelait le doré leurs cheveux. Au début, le jeune garçon s'était senti mal à l'aise de porter l'écusson des Blaireaux. Et ça, c'était la faute de Fëanor. Le Serpentard ne s'était pas gêné de railler son cadet lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya chez les Jaune et Noir. Et ces remarques l'avaient énormément blessé. Certes, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose que du mépris de la part du fils aîné de Finwë lorsqu'on était un enfant d'Indis. Mais Finarfin, sans doute trop gentil, trop innocent, trop doux, admirait son grand frère. Pour lui, Fëanor était un modèle : doué à l'école, charismatique, Préfet-en-Chef, beau et grand.

Lorsqu'ils avaient respectivement trois et sept ans, Finarfin apprit un jour que Fëanor partait à l'étang pêcher des grenouilles. L'aîné, qui se croyait seul et tranquille, fut surpris de sentir un poids s'accrocher à sa jambe. C'est en voyant une petite tête blonde aux grands yeux bleus adorables -qui ne l'attendrissaient absolument pas- qu'il commença à s'énerver.

-Lâche-moi, microbe !

-Mais je veux venir avec toi ! Je veux pêcher les grenouilles !

-Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère !

Les grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes, et Fëanor passa une main sur son front en soupirant. Et finalement :

-Bon, d'accord, mais si tu fais trop de bruits ou des gestes trop brusques…

L'aîné eut une expression sévère qui fit reculer le plus jeune.

-… je te jette dans l'eau, acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire franc.

Ravi, Finarfin battit des mains en promettant qu'il serait sage. Et c'est ainsi qu'il suivit en sautillant son grand frère qui portait l'épuisette par-dessus son épaule droite et tenait un seau fermé avec sa main gauche.

Dix ans plus tard, un écart s'était creusé entre les deux garçons. Finarfin termina de se vêtir, passa un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux d'or pâle et sortit des dortoirs. Il remonta un petit escalier puis entra dans la Grande Salle avant de s'asseoir à la table au milieu à gauche, face à Hiril Erchamion, la petite sœur de Beren, âgée comme lui de treize ans. La jeune fille, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux châtains attachés en une rapide queue de cheval basse, le salua dans un souffle avant de se servir un bol de chocolat chaud.

Il était arrivé au bon moment, car les directeurs de Maisons distribuaient les emplois du temps. Yavanna Kementari, professeur de Botanique, s'occupait donc des Poufsouffle. Finarfin remarqua qu'ils commençaient par une heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce serait l'occasion de mieux connaître le nouveau professeur.

-Et merde, jura Hiril.

-Quoi ?

-L'organisation est nulle, ce sera coton pour les entraînements de Quidditch.

-Tu te présentes encore pour les sélections ?

-Oui, ça me plaisait d'être Poursuiveuse, l'année dernière.

-En plus, vous avez failli avoir la coupe.

-Que les Serdaigle ont gagnée alors que c'était mal parti pour eux.

La rancœur était palpable dans sa voix. Finarfin esquissa un sourire et avala une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retourna au dortoir pour se laver les dents et préparer son sac de cours, puis il prit le chemin de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Nous commencerons l'année par les Epouvantards, déclara Astaldo qui se tenait droit, presque au garde-à-vous, devant les élèves.

Ces derniers étaient debout, rassemblés en une masse compacte. Les tables et les chaises avaient été repoussées contre le mur du fond. Derrière Astaldo une armoire fermée semblait agitée de soubresauts, comme si quelque chose y était enfermé et voulait absolument en sortir.

-La solution pour vaincre un Epouvantard est le rire, continua Astaldo, mais il est difficile d'éclater de rire lorsque ce qui vous effraie le plus se dresse devant vous. C'est pourquoi il existe une formule très simple : _Ridikkulus_. Mais avant de la prononcer, il faut imaginer la forme drôle en laquelle votre Epouvantard devra se transformer. Vous passerez les uns après les autres pour affronter vos pires cauchemars. Un volontaire ?

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres. Aucun ne voulait montrer devant toute la classe ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Car le niveau d'exigence allait au-delà d'affronter une copie de leurs terreurs les plus secrètes : il fallait aussi affronter le regard des autres, leur jugement, et ça, c'était difficile.

-Je vais devoir choisir, soupira Astaldo en saisissant la fiche d'appel.

Finarfin déglutit, mais ce n'était pas son nom que le professeur appela. Les élèves se succédèrent, et au bout d'un moment, la classe ne put calmer le fou rire général qui l'avait prise en voyant les effets du sortilège. Lorsqu'Hiril eut lancé le sort, Astaldo appela un nouveau nom :

-Noldor, Finarfin !

Le cœur battant, il s'avança vers l'Epouvantard qui prit la forme d'une femme recouverte d'une cape noire. Elle avança lentement vers le jeune garçon, laissant des marques de sang sur son passage. Cette femme était issue d'un conte que lui lisait Fëanor quand il était petit. Finarfin se souvint, lorsque son frère aîné arrivait au passage où cet être maléfique apparaissait, qu'il se réfugiait dans ses bras, tremblant de peur, et suppliant Fëanor de ne pas le laisser tout seul, que le monstre viendrait l'attraper. Mais ça, c'était l'époque où le fossé qui les séparait n'avait pas cette importance. Et Fëanor n'était pas là. Finarfin se ressaisit et prononça la formule. La cape noire de l'Epouvantard vira au rose imprimée de motifs tête d'oursons.

Lorsqu'enfin le cours fut terminé, Finarfin se rua en-dehors de la salle et pressa le pas pour rejoindre la serre où les Poufsouffle avaient cours de Botanique. Il était pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la salle d'Astaldo. Certes, il avait réussi à affronter son Epouvantard, mais ça avait en même temps réveillé une terrible angoisse. Le benjamin des Noldor continua sa course dans le château sans se préoccuper des autres élèves. Malheureusement, au détour d'un couloir, il ne put ralentir à temps et heurta une deuxième année de Serdaigle qui venait en sens inverse. La jeune fille tomba sur les fesses en poussant un cri de douleur.

-Je suis désolé, dit Finarfin en l'aidant à se relever. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle.

Elle lui offrit un sourire indulgent avant de continuer sa route, sa chevelure blond-argent tranchant sur le tissu noir de son uniforme. Finarfin reprit son chemin et arriva presque en avance à la serre numéro 3. Le cours de Yavanna Kementari fut plus calme. Les élèves de troisième année étudièrent les Puffapods. Il s'agissait de cosses rosées dont les graines, si on les lâchait, explosaient en fleurs.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle commune de sa Maison, Finarfin vit Findis pouffer de rire en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as des fleurs dans les cheveux. C'est trop mignon, mais tu me fais penser à un hippie.

-Très drôle, soupira le garçon en se débarrassant des petites fleurs roses.

Findis soupira devant le manque d'humour de son petit frère et se replongea dans son exercice de Sortilèges, aidée de son amie Rían Bëor, la Préfète de Poufsouffle.

**Hum hum... J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain sera mieux. A la prochaine !**


End file.
